


Masterful

by RexWrites (GrimAnonymousRex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Sweden (Hetalia), Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Germany (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/RexWrites
Summary: With a soft exhale he closed his eyes and let himself drift, finding that place where he was only Berwald, only a man and not a country or a warrior turned diplomat.He waited. The floorboards creaked in front of him, weight being shifted from one foot to another and the sound of breathing above him.Berwald waited paitiently for his Meister to join him.
Relationships: Germany/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Masterful

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [掌控](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036600) by [shafufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus)



> Look guys, I wrote more smut and this one has even more feels and romance and fluff and kinks and oooh boy are you in for a treat! Germany and Sweden are such a great pair, and honestly I want to contribute more to this relationship, so buckle up folks because there will definitely be more to come in the future, maybe I might explore how this relationship started out (maybe a small fiction) and, because I've seen how much y'all like it, I might flip the tables and let Berwald take the lead with Ludwig (maybe literally, I kind of like the idea of Ludwig on a Leash, sounds a bit like Soap on a Rope XD )

Sweden had to admit that he’d been more than nervous at first; like most other times when faced with different territory and leaving his comfort zone, he was imagining all the ways it could go wrong. There was more to it than that, but after the initial shock had subsided, Berwald settled on uncertainty. And just a little bit of hurt.

It had all come about one night over dinner. Germany cleared his throat slightly in a way that told Berwald he was embarrassed but wanted to say something important. Much mumbling and flustering boiled down to something simple in terms but a very complex concept indeed. He wanted to take things further and it would require Berwald to trust Ludwig, his Meister, absolutely. Ludwig would need him to have the confidence that he could withstand it.

Ludwig wanted to collar him. Berwald knew what it was, what it _meant_ , and panicked for a moment as the words left his partners mouth. He went through a whole gamut of emotions in the pause Ludwig left to let what he'd said sink in and sink it did- his stomach, his heart, everything, because wasn't Berwald enough? But he thought Ludwig was happy; did this mean he wasn't, would he lose him?

Seeing immediately that Berwald was upset, Ludwig rushed to comfort him and clear things up, that of course he was enough and Ludwig was ecstatic; he loved Berwald more than anything. He'd not suggested it because what they did wasn't enough, just that he wanted to try something new, something which could bring them even closer together. Ludwig made it clear that, as with everything else, it was Berwald's choice: if it wasn't what he wanted then that was perfectly fine. Ludwig would never pressure him into doing something he didn't want to do.

Beyond relieved, and now a mite curious, Berwald took Ludwig's hand in his across the table. "It's- it's a big thing. I need some time to think about it," he admitted, not saying yes yet, but not saying no either.

"Of course," he smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to say yes or no right now. Any information you need, just ask," Ludwig assured him, adding, "It wouldn't be something you can just jump into, anyway. Collaring takes a lot of preparation, a lot of time. But we'll talk about it when you're ready- if you're ready."

Berwald returned the smile with a shy one of his own. Dinner was finished one-handed, Ludwig's thumb rubbing comfortingly across the back of Berwald's hand in companionable quiet. A faint blush dusted his cheeks when Germany lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles- still nicked here and there from work and battle. He would never let it be said that his Luddy wasn't a gentleman.

Soft murmurs and the gentle noises of love-making, muffled sighs and throaty hums, filled the bedroom. Limbs tangled in the sheets as Ludwig slowly pushed in and out, rocking into Berwald's welcome and rubbing against the spot which had him seeing stars. Berwald fell undone first, Ludwig's name on his lips and riding out his climax until Ludwig found his own release. Sweet words drifted back and forth, Berwald lying pleasantly boneless and laughing quietly while Ludwig trailed little butterfly kisses up his neck. Warm and dozy and sated in each other's arms, the steady thud of Berwald's heart lulled Ludwig to sleep.

Berwald didn't join him, not right away. That night had reaffirmed the fact that making love to Ludwig was every bit as good as when they had sex- and there was a small difference- but the common factor was that they shared; shared the pleasure and desires to fulfil one-another, giving each other what they needed. And Ludwig always gave so much- his time and effort, building Berwald's confidence back, giving his heart in full. He could honestly say that until his relationship with the German, Berwald had never felt sexy, never desirable in that way. Like every other nation, scars littered their forms and Berwald was no different- neither was Ludwig. He hated the sight of them, couldn't bear being touched on his back and still Ludwig said he was the most handsome man he'd ever met. (Berwald would disagree, Ludwig definitely took the number one spot there.)

Why not try it, he asked himself? He knew they'd discuss it in detail, knew that any concerns he raised would be taken into account and the scene reworked to fit. They always did "trial-runs" and Ludwig did mention that they couldn't do it right away. If they liked it, if Berwald liked it, then why not add an extra something to their repertoire?

Never one to make snap decisions, Berwald sat on it for a couple of weeks. Thoughts and ideas went back and forth: where, when, how and what. A natural planner, Ludwig suggested they use Berwald's cabin outside of Uppsala- quiet and remote, a setting where Berwald would feel totally at ease. When? Well they'd have to wait until their schedules allowed it, they were busy nations after all. The last two were a little trickier but eventually all of the kinks were ironed out (Ludwig had groaned at Berwald's dreadful pun, but he'd been rather proud of it) and they had a scene they could work with.

The preparation process they'd developed together was always thorough, but this time it could almost have been seen as excessive as Ludwig massaged his arms, legs and chest and traced his fingers lightly over his face and hair, petting and kissing him into a relaxed half-stupor. There were a couple of bags in easily accessible locations with supplies, plenty of food in the fridge and a roaring fire spreading warmth through the snow-covered cabin.

This was not the first time Berwald would be trying the collar on, not at all. Ludwig wouldn't be doing his job as either Berwald's partner or his dominant if they just went into it and started a scene without having practiced beforehand. It started small at first; Berwald would wear the collar for short amounts of time in a completely normal setting, like cooking dinner or doing paper work, to get him used to the sensation.

Once Berwald felt comfortable they moved forward in stages; Ludwig introduced them both to the mindset- control and obedience, the new dynamic of submission and dominance for an extended period of time. Only when they both felt ready did they try it in the bedroom- making out without it moving further, then Ludwig giving simple commands during foreplay and sex ( _"Touch yourself there, make yourself feel good. That's right, liebe, enjoy yourself."_ ) before they tried a small scene.

Berwald found a new high in completely surrendering himself, letting himself be dominated thoroughly. It was scary at first, but as with everything else he trusted Ludwig wholly and was rewarded for it. As always his master handled him with with strength and grace and then brought him back to Earth, catching him when he fell. And when Ludwig dropped after him, he was right there to reassure him that they were safe and sound.

Now fully relaxed and prepared, Berwald sat back on his heels on the floor by the bed. Ludwig stood before him, dressed smartly in a crisp white shirt and pressed black trousers, barefoot and clean shaved. Utterly sexy, in Berwald's less-than-humble opinion.

"Remember the safe words: if you want to stop just say 'red', yes? And if you're uncomfortable or you need a break, just say 'orange'."

“I will, I promise,” Berwald assured. "And the same goes for you if you need to stop. I trust you, I know you’ll take care of me.”

Breath catching in his throat, Ludwig nodded and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead, cupping the Swede’s face and holding that steady open gaze that Ludwig alone had the privilege of seeing.

“You are so wonderful," he breathed. "I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“My heart is yours, Ludwig, forever.” After so long, Berwald was unafraid and unashamed to love and be loved by this stuffy, charming, stubborn and incredible man. Certainly they could argue as bad as a certain Anglo-French alliance, and often commitments to their Nations made life difficult, but all through that they had emerged stronger.

Taking a steadying breath, Ludwig stood once more, holding in both hands the emerald green collar he’d chosen for Berwald- the colour complemented his eyes beautifully. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He replied and felt that wonderful jolt of anticipation coil in his stomach as Ludwig moved closer and fastened the soft leather band around his neck, warm fingertips brushing his skin. With a soft exhale he closed his eyes and let himself drift, finding that place where he was only Berwald, only a man and not a country, or a warrior turned diplomat.

He waited. The floorboards creaked in front of him, weight being shifted from one foot to another and the sound of breathing above him.

Berwald waited patiently for his Meister to join him.

Taking a moment for himself, Ludwig just stared at the picture in front of him, drinking it in. Legs spread just right and kneeling on a soft rug, pale flesh pinking so prettily for him and tantalising where the shirt opened to reveal a lean chest and abdomen, completely bare from the waist down. The long and elegant neck where the collar sat proud, hands calmly held behind a broad back and eyes closed peacefully, almost as if in sleep.

Ludwig breathed in, raising himself up. Back straight, chin up, face blank and eyes stern.

“Open your eyes.” Not a firm command but obeyed immediately, leaving Berwald staring ahead. “Look at me. You have my permission to look at me, pet,” he uttered and patient teal gazed back into firm steel. “Perfect. What do you say?”

“Thank you, Meister, for giving me this collar. I am yours to command,” he said, and Ludwig couldn’t help the shudder running down his spine.

“Wonderful.” Bending down, Ludwig pressed his mouth to Berwald’s, kissing gently at first and then licking at his lips to demand entrance. The request was answered quickly, tongues tasting and exploring, asking for more. Breathless hums spurred Ludwig on to kiss his submissive mindless, a hard lick against the ticklish palette. It took a tremendous effort to pull back from that tempting mouth but he managed it, kissing his way down Berwald's throat, sucking at the sensitive skin and tonguing the smooth, rich leather. Half-amused, half-impressed, Ludwig took a moment to admire the evidence of Berwald's arousal.

"Already?" He smirked, lavishing another love bite to his collarbone. "We're only just getting started."

"Yes, Meister," Berwald panted, trying to catch his breath but it was difficult, so difficult as his Meister spared no effort to mark his sensitive spots. Though he wasn’t cuffed, Berwald kept his hands firmly behind his back, fingers tightening their hold because he didn't have permission to touch. That hot mouth moved across his hipbone, studiously avoiding his growing erection before moving back up to his face, pressing one final kiss to his cheek. A quiet moan slipped past Berwald's lips when the warmth of his Meister's body left him. At the sight of his master retrieving a pair of leather cuffs, Berwald couldn't help but gulp a little.

"Hands apart, pet. I don't want you to touch yourself."

Berwald groaned but complied, feeling the weight of the thick bands fasten around his wrists. He jumped when a warm hand reached from behind him, stroking him firmly and eliciting a trembling buck of his hips. "Oh, please-" The plea broke off when Ludwig teased the tip far too lightly.

"Please what?" His master breathed into his ear, a harder undertone present. "What do you say?"

It was hard to formulate a response as nimble fingers played with him, but he managed to choke out a desperate "Please, Meister!"

"Not yet, you haven't earned it," his Meister breathed into his hair, stroking him still and pressing soft, dry kisses behind his ear. It didn’t take Berwald long to become fully hard, erection standing proud. “Until I give you permission, you are not allowed to come,” he declared with finality. Berwald’s cock twitched uncontrollably at that, groaning in disappointment when that talented hand left him bereft.

“Yes, Meister.” He looked down at himself forlornly then settled on the floor, but a warm hand lifted his chin up to look into slightly softer eyes.

"Let's eat." Ludwig helped Berwald to stand by lifting him under the shoulders. The taller man followed behind him into the lounge where a blanket was laid out in front of the fireplace, directing Berwald to a spot where there was a cushion ready and instructing him to sit. His own cock stirred a little seeing the pinked cheeks, eyes half-open and expression of soft want on his submissive's face. _Such a good pet._ With a final taunting stroke up and down his erection, Ludwig left to prepare their food and allowed himself a moment of contemplation. It was so much better than he'd dreamed of, all of it. He wouldn't trust anyone else to be in Berwald's position for him, to let him fly like this. He took his time with the food, carefully laying it out; Ludwig wanted to make everything perfect.

Minutes later he returned to the sitting room with a plate full of little open sandwiches with cream cheese and meats, topped with some pickled vegetables Berwald had made himself. Berwald's heart warmed at the sight of the food and the effort his master had clearly put into the neat ovals of bread. How thoughtful and kind, he was so fortunate to have such a wonderful master.

Picking one up, Ludwig held a hand under Berwald’s chin to catch anything and, obediently, Berwald opened his mouth to be fed mouthful by mouthful, savouring every bite. Ludwig ate in between times and let Berwald lick his fingers clean, suckling the digits. He treasured the closeness, the trust, and found himself growing warm in all the right places as that hot mouth caressed him in ways which should have been illegal.

For his own part, Berwald enjoyed being fed and cherished, being cared for in this way. He took quiet pride in the way his master's cheeks grew warm and trousers tightened when he swirled his tongue around deft fingers and thumbs until all the food had gone. A little of the apple juice ran down his chin when his master helped him take a drink, but it was quickly cleaned up by a tongue at his throat, sweeping over the collar and up to his lips.

"Mmh..." Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and gently sucked. Eyes drooping closed, he let his body sag as his Meister kissed his way back down to his chest. Berwald gasped as his tongue teased around his nipple, sending dull waves of pleasure to pool in the depths of his stomach, hips grinding against nothing. But all too quickly, it stopped.

Ludwig pulled back and sat himself back on the sofa. “Come here,” he instructed lowly, watching Berwald reluctantly open his eyes and shuffle forward on his knees until he was between his legs and looking up at him expectantly. "Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked, stroking Berwald's cheek.

"Yes, thank you Meister," Berwald breathed, leaning into the hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. "I'm a very lucky pet."

"Yes, you are. But I think you're still a little hungry, aren't you? You're very greedy."

Berwald caught on quickly.

“Definitely, mein Meister,” Berwald readily agreed with a playful grin. “Thank you for the lovely meal."

Leaning forward, Berwald teased Ludwig through his trousers, mouthing at the forming bulge and kissing the crease of his thighs, tonguing the base of his cock. Hips shifting restlessly, Ludwig's breathing came heavier and shorter as Berwald grazed his teeth over the material. Tangling his fingers in his pet's soft hair, Ludwig grew more and more aroused by the easy submission and talented mouth. Hastily, he pulled his trousers down and Berwald wasted no time in teasing the flesh with fleeting kisses, tonguing lightly at the vein.

"Thank you, Meister," he whispered before taking him in his mouth.

“O-Oh… Yes...” Ludwig hissed at the feeling of a hot, wet mouth closing around him, swallowing him fully. “Such a good pet. Perfect,” the praise spilled freely from his lips, over and over again as Berwald sucked him, head bobbing up and down and swirling his tongue expertly over every part, all the sweet spots which made Ludwig’s hips buck and sent sparks jolting through his whole body.

Berwald warmed inside from the praise, feeling himself grow stiffer and stiffer as he brought his master closer and closer, the noises he was making and the way his face grew slack with pleasure lighting something within him. It was pleasurable in and of itself, felt so good to please his Meister. Letting his eyes close, Berwald focused on what he could feel and taste- the taste of his master in his mouth, the stretch of his throat and the ache in tongue and jaw as he worked them hard. Between his legs his erection throbbed and behind his back his hands clenched, desperate to touch himself. But not yet. His reward would come later, if his Meister so desired, but this was not for him. Giving himself to it, Berwald lapped his tongue at the tip briefly before swallowing him deep down, as far as he could and sucking constantly and demandingly.

“Ahh... Oh, like that! Fuck-!”

One final hard suck and Ludwig plummeted over the edge, toes curling into the soft carpet and holding himself still as he could so he didn’t hurt Berwald by thrusting, letting his pet fuck him with his mouth and reduce him to a groaning, sweaty mess.

It took a tremendous effort to force his eyes open but he did. Reaching for the napkin, Ludwig tilted Berwald’s head up so he could wipe around his mouth and lips- a little swollen and red- and stroked his cheek. Quickly, but thoroughly, he made sure Berwald was breathing normally and that the collar hadn't hurt him. There was a little redness where the angle of his head had pressed the material into him, but apart from that there were no issues.

"Thank you, pet."

Sighing happily, Berwald pressed his face into Ludwig's palm while he caught his breath, eyes closed and lips curled up in contentment.

"Do you want to rinse your mouth out?" Ludwig asked him.

"Yes please, Meister," he murmured, and Ludwig helped to settle him back on his cushion while he fetched some mouth wash.

Berwald simply floated, exhilarated as Ludwig returned and pet his hair while he rinsed his mouth. All he felt was calm, despite the ache between his legs. Once he'd spit out into the waiting glass, his master checked his hands. He couldn't help but yawn a little, though, finding himself surprisingly tired. The next thing Berwald knew, the cuffs had been removed and he was being carried to the sofa to lay down on his master's lap, humming happily as Ludwig pulled a warm, thick blanket over them both. The material rubbed teasingly over his hardness but he didn't mind a bit.

"Rest a while, pet. You deserve it," his master instructed him and he faded away into a doze.

* * *

Ludwig woke to the popping of a log in the fireplace. He'd not expected to fall asleep himself, but in the warmth and the quiet he must have drifted off sometime after Berwald had. The clock on the wall informed him that he'd been asleep for nearly an hour but really the time didn't matter. A low level of excitement- adrenaline and endorphins- still thrummed steadily in his veins. The night was far from over.

A soft little snore caught his attention and Ludwig let himself admire the handsome man in his lap, slumbering peacefully. Berwald really did look so beautiful when he slept, a great deal younger without the scowl he wore so often. He knew it wasn't intentional, hell- his own face was stuck in a frown most of the time, but Ludwig wished everyone else could see this side of his other half- it was a shame that only he and Berwald's Nordic brethren knew how kindhearted and gentle he could really be. Carefully, he reached out a hand to stroke the hair away from his forehead, wanting to bring Berwald to wakefulness as gently as possible.

Berwald stirred when he became aware of fingertips trailing over his nose and cheeks, playing over his lips and closed eyelids. He hummed to signal he was awake but really had no inclination to move just yet, he wanted to enjoy just lying there and being coddled. With a muted yawn, Berwald finally opened his eyes and stretched a little, working out the stiffness in his muscles. Thankfully, that was all that was stiff and his arousal had been reduced to a dull ache around his groin. The nap had done him good, he felt calm and rested but he was surprised that the low winter sun had been replaced by twilight.

"How are you feeling, pet? Did you sleep well?" Ludwig asked and smiled at the sleepy hum.

"Very well, thank you, Meister. Didn't mean to sleep so long," he replied, sheepishly.

"Don't worry," his partner assured him, "we're not in any hurry. Do you want to freshen up a little before we continue?" At this point if Berwald wanted to stop, Ludwig would be happy to. That wouldn't mean to say he wouldn't be a mite disappointed to leave their fantasy incomplete, but there would be other chances to do this again.

"Yes please, Meister," he said and Ludwig let him up so he could make his way to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror he found himself staring at the collar and the love bites on his torso, not really feeling anything towards the latter. His jaw felt a little overworked, but he felt damned proud of himself. Faintly he could hear logs being placed on the fire and the dull crackle of it being stoked; the winter nights brought a heavy chill to this land but Berwald had a feeling he'd be kept very warm indeed.

Once he'd finished combing his hair and brushing his teeth, he returned to the bedroom and found his master- naked and stunning in the pale candlelight- setting out some items which made him shiver: a gag, some rope and cuffs, a cock ring and a rather large vibrator.

"Lie on the bed," was the simple command.

"Yes, Meister," he whispered, feeling himself grow hot once more as he assumed a familiar position.

Without hurry, Ludwig finished his preparations before turning his attention to Berwald's prone form. 

Beginning at the top and working his way down to the bottom, he cuffed his arms together and to the headboard then gagged him, careful to make sure it wasn't too tight or pulling on anything. One leg at a time, Ludwig tied the rope around his ankles and secured them to the bed-frame, leaving Berwald spreadeagled on the sheets.

So beautifully vulnerable, the position afforded no modesty whatsoever. A rush of excitement ran through Ludwig, down his spine straight through to his cock; it had been a while since he'd bottomed and he relished the thought of it, being filled and fucked and yet still very much in command. His pet was very well endowed, equal to him certainly and he couldn't wait to make full use of all his assets. Not just that, but this way it would mean that Ludwig would be doing all the work; Berwald would be powerless to resist. He looked forward to seeing the struggle, of watching Berwald fall helpless to the pleasure and stave of his own completion, hearing that gorgeous voice making the sweetest sounds.

"If you need me to stop, knock twice against the head-board, yes?"

Berwald nodded twice to show he understood. Though exposed to everything, he felt no shyness or embarrassment. In fact, the way his master was looking at him and licking his lips like Berwald was the ultimate temptation had his heart skipping a beat. Testing the tension, he found the cuffs and ropes allowed for very little movement, and the soft gag between his teeth reduced any meaningful articulation to nonsense. This position was familiar, but the collar contributed a different significance. His master's willing captive, all his to play with.

"Are you comfortable, pet?" The ropes were as taught as Ludwig felt safe, just slack enough to prevent injury but enough to restrain. Two nods had him reassured. "Good," he murmured, moving from his position at the bottom of the bed to cup Berwald's face. It was difficult to appear emotionless here, with Berwald looking up at him in pure adoration, but experience was a great master and he schooled his expression into hard neutrality.

Berwald shivered at the look, moaning as his master whispered in his ear, tickling the skin with his lips and teeth. "I'm going to make you scream. I'm going to make you beg for it and, if you've been a good pet, I might even let you come. Do you want to come, Berwald?" He groaned as his Meister palmed him slowly, eyes closing tight and shaking his head quickly.

"You don't? We'll see about that," Ludwig smirked at his pet's whimpers and pulled his hand away. So needy.

Eyes closed and breathing heavily, the creaking of footsteps and pop of a cap sounded far off. A lot of things felt far away- stress, work, everything. Right now all that mattered was his master. Berwald didn't have to worry about thinking about what to do, what would happen to him; it was all in his Meister's hands and those hands were currently doing some rather wonderful things.

"Mm-mnph!" Slowly, tortuously slowly, Berwald felt a finger tease around his entrance, stroking across it and applying gentle pressure without yet breaching. Try as he might to move down, to grind against in the hopes of getting closer, he just couldn't do anything. Struggling uselessly, the ropes held him fast and he could do no more than clench his hands into weak fists and whimper pitifully, growing painfully hard.

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch." Berwald did as bid, opening his eyes and craning his head up as far as he was able to watch his master gently ease his finger in, coaxing the tissues apart carefully. Berwald whined lowly and let his head sink back down onto the pillow, helpless to the feeling of not quite enough pleasure. There was a low hum above him, as if his master was considering an interesting document, and each time the digit got close, maddeningly close, to where Berwald needed it his master pulled back out again, each time purposefully avoiding his prostate. It was all he could do to lie there and suffer.

Ludwig watched as his submissive slowly lost his mind, shallowly slipping his finger in and out until he could go in deeper, always missing that sweet spot. After so long, he knew exactly where it was and he took immense pleasure in tormenting him. The barely-there whimpers and moans were music to his ears. Only when his finger was met with no resistance did he add a second, scissoring the digits to carefully stretch and loosen the muscle. After a couple of minutes- and more noises which were most definitely begging- Ludwig added a third finger and crooked them expertly, giving the barest pressure to his prostrate.

"MNH!" Berwald yelped and his entire body stiffened, back arching off the bed as he pulled against his restraints. Suddenly his master's hand left him, returning moments later to ease the vibrator inside. With a soft click, the toy was turned on to the lowest setting, a constant rumble deep within him which had him nearly sobbing in frustration. Two warm hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs stroking tenderly over his flushed skin. The soft gag in his mouth was damp with saliva, but he forced his jaw to relax and his eyes to open as his master's hand moved down his body, stroking over his chest and stomach and back down to his thighs, rubbing light circles between his legs.

"God, you look so beautiful like this," Ludwig murmured, pressing a kiss to Berwald's hip. "So perfect," he whispered over and over, taking his time to worship his lover's body, praising it with every kiss and marking it as his own, sucking and biting on the parts he knew would drive Berwald wild. The finishing touch was the ring, slowly rolling it down over his length.

In no particular hurry at all, Ludwig sat back on his heels on the soft mattress where the position afforded a spectacular view of his pet: the vibrator seated snugly in his hole, body twitching every other moment and taught stomach dotted with pearls of pre-cum. Almost lazily, Ludwig coated the fingers of his right hand with lube and reached around to prepare himself.

"Watch me," he ordered, teasing himself and imagining it was Berwald. "I want you to watch me open myself up for you, see me touching myself." Ludwig moved his left hand down to his half-hard cock and stroked himself while his index finger slipped inside. Berwald met his eyes and then drifted lower, fidgeting restlessly and groaning as if to say 'not fair!'.

Taunting him further, Ludwig moaned as he loosened himself up, pumping harder as he added a second, then third finger. Deciding that Berwald wasn't making enough noise to satisfy him, he abandoned stroking himself to pick up the remote, turning it up just enough that he could see him clench deliciously around the toy. A desperate grimace contorted those fine features and Berwald let loose a noise somewhere between a plea and a moan, arms pulling against their bindings.

"Oh God..." Ludwig wanted to ruin him.

"I want to hear you scream." The ring would prevent ejaculation, any orgasm would dry and ruined and he wanted to see it, wanted to see Berwald so close to falling apart and taking him over that edge. His pet wouldn't be able to stop and Ludwig would have complete mastery of him- the thought alone made him want to come.

He turned the vibrator up higher and sat back to enjoy the show.

Berwald gulped, throat suddenly dry as he put two and two together. He whined through the gag, waves of pleasure building up and up, but he knew that no relief would come from this. The relentless vibrations pulsed through him, struggling where he lay and only adding to the torment as the movements shifted the toy inside him, hitting all the sensitive spots but never quite reaching the right place. Moaning helplessly, his master switched the patterns from constant vibrations to bursts of patterns.

"Mnnnh! Nnh-!" So cruel! As if it wasn't enough already, his master was lightly rubbing his finger tips against the soles of his feet, tickling him. Berwald found himself hiccuping with laughter through the gag, caught between dual torments and kicking his feet as best he could to try and escape. It helped in distracting him for a short while until his Meister moved to his sensitive insteps, running blunt nails over the nerve endings until his cock twitched and he was mewling.

Berwald could do nothing to stop his impending climax. He knew he would end up disobeying, hips canting erratically and cock swelling even further. The tip of the toy was right near his prostate, not touching but close enough for the familiar heat to start racing up from his toes to his crotch, feeling himself tighten all over. Every breath ended in either a moan or a grunt, wordlessly begging for more or less, Berwald couldn't decide which. He could feel that tightening in his balls which meant the end was imminent and tried his best to fight it off, to relax, but it did nothing- even the tickling wasn't a distraction anymore. The moans grew together into one long scream, the vibrator turned up high and for a moment there was nothing but whiteness and excruciating heat.

"NNH!" The toy turned off suddenly, right before the crucial moment and Berwald's hips jerked, thrashing and heaving as a ruined orgasm thundered through him, leaving him still hard and beyond desperate.

Staving off his own climax was a challenge after witnessing that, seeing his pet so utterly debauched. Ludwig waited a few minutes while his submissive caught his breath before starting again. Once more, Berwald arched as far as he was able off the bed, toes curling and fighting his binds as fingernails scratched softly up and down his thighs, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. Teal eyes screwed shut and sobbing, it didn't take long for Berwald to reach the edge once more, then again and again. 

Seeing his pet writhing on the sheets and utterly helpless Ludwig was captivated, addicted to watching Berwald grow more and more frantic, unable to stop the ruined pleasure. More than vulnerable, beyond desperate. Between each dry orgasm he gave his pet time to recover and catch his breath, refraining from contact in those moments but murmuring constant reassurances. The blush which painted his cheeks had flushed his whole body, hair damp with sweat.

One last spoiled climax saw Berwald tearing up with need and so he stopped, turning the toy off and removing it completely.

Consolingly he kissed his way back up to Berwald's face and stroked his flushed cheeks comfortingly. "Soon. Soon, pet, I promise. I am so proud of you," he murmured, dotting kisses around his eyes, nose and forehead. Berwald's gratitude expressed itself in his eyes, making a little noise in the back of his throat.

Catching his breath, Berwald focused on his Meister. His skin was unbearably sensitive now, every little touch arousing, but he soared on the praise and the relentless pleasure. His cock throbbed in time to his heart and thinking straight was a challenge, but he wanted to continue, to see this through to the end. However, the gag had become uncomfortable and so he signalled that he needed his master to remove it. Strong fingers massaged his jaw, wiping away the drool on his lips. Forming the words to respond was far too difficult a task so Berwald simply turned his head and kissed his master's hand, a light press of his lips to soft skin.

Stretching to gather the condom from the bedside table, Ludwig asked his permission.

"Yes," Berwald murmured, closing his eyes once more as his master rolled it on with a gentle hand. God, it ached and he couldn't stop the weak little moan falling from his lips, wondering just how long he could continue. He needed to come, to be completed- he'd waited so long!

Ludwig moved himself so he was straddling the other's hips, stroking down his quivering sides reassuringly. Slowly, achingly slowly, Ludwig sank down on Berwald's erection, breathing heavily as he was stretched and filled so perfectly. Once he was finally seated, Ludwig took a few moments to adjust himself, forcing himself to relax around the length. A flush had spread all the way down his cheeks to his chest and his sweaty hair sticking to his scalp. Experimentally he moved slightly, just enough that it had the tip of Berwald's cock grind against something sensitive and a bolt of pleasure shot down his spine to settle in his pelvis. The manoeuvre had Berwald groaning, biting his lip and breathing out hard through his nose. Positioning himself so he was almost lying on Berwald's chest, he rolled his hips in a tight circle trying to angle himself just right so that... nearly- a little more...

"Ahh!" There, right there! Sitting himself up, Ludwig raised himself off of Berwald before sitting back down again, clenching involuntarily when his prostate was struck once more. Up and down, slowly at first before picking up the pace, fucking himself on Berwald's cock.

Berwald felt himself drift as his master moved above him, taking him in to the hilt and making him burn inside. It took a minute for a rhythm to be established but once it was, he could do nothing to resist the build up; over-sensitised and overwhelmed as he was, it did not take long at all. Mere minutes into it, a dry climax rippled through him, not as powerful this time but every bit as devastating.

"God, you feel so good," he groaned. "All mine!"

Ludwig impaled himself again and again, Berwald’s heat almost scorching him inside. Taking himself in hand, Ludwig pleasured himself to the full, letting the heat build and grow which every thrust into his prostate. At the feeling of Berwald shuddering within him, hips bucking up fractionally and cock twitching, Ludwig tipped over the edge with a hoarse cry, whiteness spattering over his hand and spilling forth onto Berwald's stomach.

"S-so perfect," he gasped, panting for breath and feeling beyond high, words couldn't describe the what he felt right now, but there wasn't long to enjoy it before he heard a small and exhausted plea.

"Meister... Please Meister, I- I can't take it," Berwald sobbed with watery eyes. "No more, I need- please, I need to come!" The need to climax was the only thing that mattered right now, it had moved past what he could bear. His arms and legs were sore, he was so tired but he couldn't stand it any longer.

Quickly, Ludwig moved off him and kissed away his tears. "Shh, pet, I know," he whispered against his lips. "I promised I would look after you- it's your turn now. You’ve earned it, I’m so proud of you.”

"Ohh... Thank you, thank you, Meister," he wept. Hearing the words lifted his being one final time and Berwald sobbed in relief as the condom and ring were removed. Tenderly, his master took him in his mouth while his fingers once more entered him, searching and quickly finding the spot with had him crying out in supplication.

It was slow and gentle at first as fingers softly and constantly massaged his prostate, all the denied pleasure resurfacing and building exponentially as Ludwig swallowed him deep, soft hair tickling his stomach as his head bobbed up and down. His master picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out in time to the movement of his mouth while he other hand cupped his balls, rolling and squeezing them carefully.

"Ahhh... oh, pl-please, please!" He begged for the final command, completion. Moments later a hand replaced his mouth to stoke him firmly and once more he himself teeter on the edge of ecstasy but he held it back. Not yet, he hadn't yet said-!

"Come for me, Berwald," his master whispered and Berwald obeyed, eyes screwed shut as the whiteness blinded him and unable to take a breath, mouth wide open in a silent scream. The climax wrenched itself though him, so close to hurting but the right side of amazing, and it just didn't stop as his master made sure to prolong his release, taking everything he had- continuously massaging inside him and stroking him slowly and firmly until Berwald found himself coming again, a painful jolt in his pelvis.

"Nn- _AH!_ " Unable to stop it, Berwald's vision fled him and he fell faint.

Ludwig's heart dropped at the sight of Berwald's eyes rolling back into head and his whole body going limp.

Within seconds, Ludwig had withdrawn his hands and had moved off the bed so he could free Berwald's arms, letting them fall slack as he took a shaky breath in, shallow at first then deeper as Ludwig made rapid work of freeing his legs and turning him onto his side with his head tilted up, loosening the collar even further.

"Breathe, Berwald, just breathe for me. Please," he found himself saying to the faint man. It didn't sound like a command, more a prayer, but the illusion of it kept Ludwig from panicking because if there was one thing he couldn't do now, it was panic. He was in control, he was in charge and right now- Berwald was his responsibility, keeping him safe.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

The aftercare requirements for a scene like this were quite different to what they had worked out previously; the scene itself was longer and far more intense, the energy and effort to undertake it and maintain such a mindset was immense for both of them, but especially for Berwald. Already having gotten Berwald into a recovery position, Ludwig covered him with the duvet to keep him warm, and a good job too because when he started to come round he began to shiver, muscles tense and jaw clenched.

“I’m here, I’m right here and you’re safe,” he breathed. Ludwig crawled under the covers beside him, shivering lightly himself but he couldn't allow himself to drop yet. Over and over he murmured quite reassurances, telling Berwald that he was safe and that Ludwig was right there beside him, that he wouldn't leave him. He ached to hold him but knew couldn't for fear of upsetting him- and deep inside Ludwig dreaded the idea of that, of losing him. The only place he could touch Berwald right now were his hands and so he held them, rubbing his thumbs over the rough skin to ease the trembling. His eyes were closed still and he was breathing heavily, but the contact was not rejected, much to Ludwig’s relief. Minutes passed as the warmth built and surrounded them both and gradually the shivering lessened. Ludwig was in no hurry at all to hasten the process; aftercare can never be rushed, it takes as long as it takes.

The first thing Berwald became aware of was that he was no longer floating. It felt like he had no control whatsoever on his body and that alone was enough to scare him, enough to set his heart hammering madly in his chest while it seemed there wasn't enough air to breathe. Thankfully those feelings slowly gave way as a warm pair of hands held his cold ones and a quiet voice lulled him into calm.

"You're safe, sweetheart," Ludwig continued speaking softly, moving as close as he dared. "I love you so much. Please- come back to me, Berwald..."

It was difficult, near impossible when he was so tired and he wasn't floating anymore. No, his body was weighted, form heavy and achy but sated and thrumming with remembered pleasures. Nothing was impeding any possible movement physically, he just couldn’t bring himself to move.

"Komm zurück zu mir; kom tillbaka till mig."

But there was the voice again. Not commanding now, but pleading. Not above him but right beside him, holding his hands.

"Liebe, bitte..."

Berwald opened his eyes to a dimly light room.

"Lud?" He croaked, a dry sob shaking him. Everything was overwhelming and confusing, but Ludwig was there, right there beside him.

"Ja. Ja, liebe, I'm here," he breathed. Cautiously he moved his hand up to the other's cheek, stroking lightly down to his jaw and back up to his damp hair, running his fingers through the soft strands. "Du är så stark," he whispered.

Berwald hiccuped and let Ludwig hold him, trying to find comfort in his embrace.

The candle flickered and wavered, burning low as the minutes ticked past but as much as Ludwig wanted to stay in this position forever his duty was not yet complete. With great reluctance he moved away, helping Berwald prop himself up on the pillows so he was sitting against the headboard then reaching for the nearby bag. Berwald took grateful sips of the cool water and slowly nibbled his way through the cereal bar. Ludwig did the same, always keeping some form of physical contact with his lover, much to Berwald's appreciation; he needed the closeness and affection.

"How are you feeling?"

"Think I need a hot bath," was the only answer he could come up with.

Ludwig let a smile play on his lips; he'd not quite expected that, and yet he coudn't deny it sounded like a wonderful idea, it would be better to salve anything once they were clean anyway. He was a little sore himself, but it was a good kind of sore- the warmth would do them both the world of good. "I think that sounds perfect. But first, I need to check you over."

Berwald just nodded, making himself comfortable; he wanted to sleep, but knew he wouldn't be able to until he'd bathed so he just drifted as fingers ghosted over his skin, cataloguing the rubbed raw ankles and bruised wrists, the numerous splotches of red and purple all over his torso and even on his legs. His neck, where the collar had chafed, and around his mouth where the gag had left little marks. It felt a little intrusive, even though Berwald knew Ludwig was only taking care of him, and he became more and more uncomfortable the longer it went on. He actually sighed in relief when Ludwig had finished.

"I'll go run us a bath."

The muted sound of running water echoed through the cabin, allowing him a moment of quiet. He had to admit to himself that something didn't feel right, that things felt off-balance. The duvet was too soft and light against his skin, tingling unpleasantly pleasantly.

But it had been perfect, all of it- Ludwig was perfect. 

So why was he crying?

"Sweetheart, no..." Ludwig rushed to his side to gather him into his arms. 

"S-sorry, I don't- I don't why I'm crying like this," he sobbed. 

"Was... was it me? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I- it just..." Berwald couldn't put into words the feeling he had, not verbally. He felt as though he'd touched the sun and was now plummeting back down to Earth with scorched wings. The adrenaline was just starting to wear off, leaving him sore and achy and far too aware of his own body and the marks littered across it, red against snowy skin. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to be held and touched, and he wanted to be left alone. 

"You're dropping," Ludwig whispered. "It's alright, I'm right here beside you- I won't leave unless you need me to. Do you want me to go?" He asked, though he wanted to stay close by and care for him, he had to give Berwald space if he needed it.

"Stay, stay with me please," he whispered, wiping his tears on the back of his hand until Ludwig offered him a wet-wipe tissue to clean himself up with. He felt a little less gross once his face was clean, but now he was torn between having a bath and feeling clean entirely or waiting until later. It seemed the decision was made for him when he became aware he needed to use the bathroom anyway. Ludwig carried him when he tried to stand, even though he was limping slightly himself.

Before Ludwig gave him his privacy he asked, "Do you want me to come back and we'll have a bath together, or do you want me to leave you be?"

"Together, just- just give me a minute."

"Of course," he replied, and waited outside the door until Berwald was ready to let him back in. 

The water was warm and soothing against his skin, seeping in and banishing the chill from Berwald's bones. Laying back against the tub, Ludwig quietly offered to wash his hair for him.

"Please," he whispered. Closing his eyes, he lay still as Ludwig massaged the shampoo into his scalp, gently cleansing away the sweat and sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Once he was rinsed, he motioned for Ludwig to join him, washing the rest of himself while his lover started to do the same. By the time they were finished the water was starting to cool and Berwald felt his exhaustion crash over him. Without a word, Ludwig simply lifted him out of the bath and quickly, but thoroughly, dried them both off before carrying Berwald back to bed. He dressed Berwald in a simple t-shirt and jogging bottoms, well-worn and soft. and then found a similar outfit for himself, wanting only comfort for the both of them, and then got to work with salving Berwald's bruises and raw skin. 

The sight of them made Ludwig want to cry.

"Do you want me to stay or...?" His voice wavered, holding back tears.

Berwald immediately heard the change in his voice, and reached out his hands for his lover's, as if he was searching for the missing part of himself.

"Always," he whispered. "Forever, Ludwig."

They held each other steady and safe until the sun was ready to rise again, talking when they were ready, sharing their thoughts and feelings until neither could hold back their sleep. When the sun rose once more, they greeted the new day with words of love, now gently drifting like the snow outside the window- no longer falling, simply being carried along. 


End file.
